<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Targets X and S by Firewolf2132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075574">Targets X and S</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132'>Firewolf2132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, F/M, Road Trip, Spider-Man is a mutant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eli Alcazar found himself running from home, the last thing he expected was to get involved in a shootout. Things only got crazier from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Kinney/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Targets X and S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Growing up, these two were my favorite superheroes. So I decided to see what would happen if I tried combining them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The main reason I am writing this is that I never really liked the past romances X-23 had. Hellion seemed too much like an asshole, and Angel just seemed doomed from the start to me. I always felt that she deserved better.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A few of you may know that back in the summer, I uploaded a series of potential Spider-Man stories for me to write. For all of them, I had detailed an OC named Elias Alcazar (Eli for short). There is more info on him on my profile.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I decided to try this out. Let me know what you think.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Have to say X, I'm pretty disappointed. Is this all you got?"</p><p>Laura gritted her teeth from the pain she was feeling. Her stomach had been ruptured by a broken pipe, and her right arm was bent the complete another way. These injuries would heal, but not fast enough.</p><p>"Guess I ought to finish this then," Kimura said as she tore a brick from the wall. "I hope bashing your skull in doesn't kill you. I would much rather take you back alive."</p><p>Laura hoped it would kill her. It would be much better than being sent back to the facility. And since her skull wasn't covered in adamantium, there was a chance it might.</p><p>But she also knew she couldn't afford to die right now. She had to make sure Debbie and Megan made it out alive. She bought this madness on them. Se had to get them out.</p><p>"Now, what do say we...?" Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the static coming from her earpiece. With her enhanced hearing, Laura was able to hear the static and the message.</p><p>"<em>Boss, we need your help out here. We're under attack.</em>"</p><p>"What? By who?" Kimura yelled. Laura was equally surprised. Who would attack them?</p><p>"<em>We don't know. It has to be a mutant. It's moving too fast for us to shoot.</em>"</p><p>"Idiots! I can't believe I have to save them now" Kimura exclaimed. She took one last hateful look at Laura. "Don't go anywhere. I'm not done with you yet."</p><p>Kimura took the stairs and walked outside. Leaving Laura to wonder what was happening outside. And if her family was alright.</p>
<hr/><p>"<em>Why did I come here?</em>" Eli thought to himself as he dodged more gunfire that was aimed at him. He jumped to the top of the roof to avoid bullets, and take a moment to collect himself.</p><p>"Ok, so I helped that lady and her daughter escape. The girl goes to my school, and she says that there is someone else in the basement. The problem is, how do I get down there without getting shot?"</p><p>I look down and see the soldiers watching. They are to start firing again the moment I show myself.</p><p>"I should have just snuck in. Go invisible from the start" I realize. I had just barged in after swinging by.</p><p>I know I've only had my powers for a week, but I need to get smarter about them.</p><p>"No time for that now," I say as I prime myself to jump again. I know I can dodge bullets, and I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than all of them. If not, then, well...</p><p>The world can probably live with one less mutant.</p><p>Deciding "why the hell not?", I bend my knees, take a deep breath, and leap backward off the roof.</p><p>Luck seems to be on my side for a hot second since I land on one of the mercenaries heads. His body crumbles to the ground, out for the count. I begin to smile until I remember that there seven more guys.</p><p>"<em>Ok. Just do what Rodrigo is always saying. Don't think, just instinct</em>" I mentally tell myself as my body gets ready for the fight.</p><p>With that in mind, I rush forward and send a fist into the face of one of the guys. His body flies back as his visor breaks. I am diffidently the strongest guy here.</p><p>Before anyone else can react, I stick my hand to one of their chests. I then take hold and toss him to someone else. That's two more out. I do a jump kick to another guy's stomach, putting him out. Three left.</p><p>The third guy I aim my hand at. I press my middle and index fingers into my palm, just as I had discovered six days ago. A line of webbing shoots out, sticking to the man's face. I yank down, smashing his head the ground.</p><p>Two and One are now of two opposite sides of me. Their guns are ready. So am I.</p><p>I web Two's chest, and I yank his body. I swing him in a circle, crashing him into one. They both fall to the ground unconscious.</p><p>I won. I'll admit I didn't expect that, but I'm not complaining. It was a little fun.</p><p>I start to turn around. I should go and grab...</p><p>
  <em>Spider-sense</em>
</p><p>My head starts tingling. I complete turning around just in time to see a fist collide with my face. The force of the jump sends me rocketing away, landing harshly on the pavement.</p><p>"So you're the one who took out my men?" Some tall lady in leather clothes asks, all while massaging her fist. "Honestly, I expected you to look at least somewhat impressive.</p><p>Since I'm only wearing a red hoodie with black pants, I don't say I blame her. Not a very heroic look.</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry. Not all of us can afford those super suits you see on TV."</p><p>"A talker huh? Maybe beating you will be more fun than little X in there" the lady says.</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>I don't get an answer. Instead, the lady charges forward. I intended to stand my ground and fight her back, but my brain tingle tells me that is not a good idea.</p><p>Instead, I jump the moment she is on me. I land behind her and toss a punch.</p><p>I punch she catches. I try to pull my hand out, but I can't escape her grip. I can, however, see her smiling.</p><p>She tosses a punch of her own. One strong enough to send me flying back. Again.</p><p>"Is that all you can do? Just jump and punch?"</p><p>"Nope," I say as I shoot a web at one of the guns lying around. I grab ahold of it and maneuver it towards the lady's face.</p><p>All she does is a block with her arm. The gun shatters upon impact.</p><p>Now I realize that I'm completely screwed.</p><p>How am I supposed to beat a lady who I can't hurt?</p><p>Wait... What if I don't have to hurt her?</p><p>Worth a shot.</p><p>I shoot webs after webs at her. Some bounce off, but a lot of it sticks.</p><p>"What's your plan here bug boy?" She looks more annoyed than hurt. But the webs are sticking to important places. Like her legs and arms.</p><p>I don't answer her question. I just keep blasting webs at her. And I can see it start to work. She had trouble moving. She keeps grunting as she tries. I just have to keep going like this.</p><p>And then I make the mistake of hanging on to one web too long.</p><p>The lady breaks her hand free and grabs that one web. She yanks me forward, her first ready. Once I'm close enough, she hits my face and bashes me into the pavement.</p><p>"Nice try kid," she says as she tears herself free from the webs. "Can't say this hasn't been interesting. But I think it's time I..."</p><p>"Kimura," a new voice says.</p><p>We both turn to see a girl at the door of the house. Her arm is bleeding, though there doesn't seem to be a wound. Her shirt has a cut, although again there is no wound. But the most striking thing about her is the two sets of claws on both her hands. They glean in the moonlight, and they look pretty sharp and dangerous.</p><p>The lady, Kimura I'm guessing, steps on my stomach with the force of a bag of bricks. "Stay here kid. I'll be back."</p><p>"Take your time. No rush."</p><p>Why do I keep talking?</p><p>"Funny," she says. Before stomping me again. I kicking my head. I think I can feel something bleeding now.</p><p>"Leave him. He has nothing to do with this" the girl says. She does look familiar for some reason.</p><p>"I guess you're right. I had fun with him. Might as well get what I came for" Kimura says as she walks towards the girl. The girl responds by holding up her claws.</p><p>"<em>Should I help anymore? Can I?</em>" I wonder as I lie on the ground with a bleeding head and a very hurt chest.</p><p>That Kimura lady is too strong to fight directly. Even my webs won't hurt her. I don't think being invisible would help me much either.</p><p>And that girl. I don't know her, but I'm not sure if claws will be enough to hurt the lady. She'll probably end up like me.</p><p>Damm it, If only I hadn't accidentally destroyed my phone. I might be able to call for help.</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute...</em>
</p><p>New plan.</p><p>I force myself to stand, no matter how inexplicably comfortable the ground has started feeling. I take a few steps forward, hoping to reach Kimura before the girl does.</p><p>She seems to notice. "Lay back down boy. This isn't your fight. But I promise I'll come back to you" she says with a sickly smile.</p><p>"Tempting. But I think I'd rather just finish this" I say. I start feeling a familiar charging sensation in my hands. I had only done this once before, on accident. But I just need to work once.</p><p>"Leave. You will only hurt yourself" the girl says.</p><p>"No. No. I got this."</p><p><em>I hope</em>.</p><p>Kimura stops at this. "Really? What makes you sure?"</p><p>I walk straight up to her. My hand feels completely energized. I muster all my courage and place it on her shoulder.</p><p>"This."</p><p>She looks at me with an annoyed expression. One that suddenly shifts to pain.</p><p>Her body starts spasming as the red sparks leave my hand and attack her nervous system. Her balance becomes harder to keep, as she keeps changing her gaze between me and the girl.</p><p>"You... what... how...?"</p><p>Kimura drops to her knees, passed out.</p><p>The girl looks at me in shock.</p><p>"How did you do that?"</p><p>It's at this point that I can now feel the effects of my head's blood loss. Normally, I would give my best explanation as to what occurred. Or make a joke about being a recent mutant. Or something that would make sense.</p><p>Instead, my brain decides it is time for a <em>Cantinflas</em> impression.</p><p>"<em>Buenas noches seńorita. No te preocupes. La seńora fuerte estaba loca, pero yo hice que se duerma.</em>"</p><p>She might have reacted to that. I don't know.</p><p>I passed out after saying <em>duerma</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Days Later</strong>
</p><p>"I can't go with you," Laura told Debbie and Megan outside the airport.</p><p>"What? Why?" Megan asked.</p><p>Debbie understood. It's why she engulfed Laura in a hug. "We're going to miss you, Laura. Every day."</p><p>"Laura you have to come with us! You have to-"</p><p>"I can't. They won't stop coming for me Megan" Laura said. "This is the only way I can truly protect you. By staying away."</p><p>Megan didn't want to admit that Laura was right.</p><p>"What about your friend?"</p><p>"Who?" Laura asked.</p><p>"That guy that was jumping around everywhere back at the house. The one that helped us get out."</p><p>Laura thought for a moment about her answer.</p><p>"I do not know who he is," Laura said. But after giving it some thought, she added, "But he saved you, so I will be helping him."</p><p>Megan hugged her cousin.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you, Laura."</p><p>After her initial confusion on how to react, Laura returned the hug.</p><p>"So will I."</p><p>Megan and Debbie left to enter the airport.</p><p>Laura walked back to the hotel she had stayed at last night. She had an interloper to speak to.</p>
<hr/><p>The first thing I did when he woke up was trying to understand the dream I had. It was one that I'd been having frequently ever since my powers popped up. There was always a giant web, some blind lady in a red dress, and a message she kept screaming over and over again.</p><p>
  <em>Protect the web.</em>
</p><p>What did that even mean?</p><p>After deciding not to focus on that dream, I looked around at where I was.</p><p>"I have no idea where this is," I say. It looks like I'm in a hotel room. A cheap one from the looks of it.</p><p>The walls don't look like they've been painted recently, with there being a lot of stains in the green. There also seemed to be some chips in it. The bed I was in had wrinkled sheets and smelled like cigarettes. The desk that was laid out had some dust, as well as a bunch of paper strips laying around. Did anyone ever clean this place?</p><p>I tried to get up. I felt something restraining my arms.</p><p>I see handcuffs around my wrists.</p><p>"I am either in a very nice prison cell, or a dominatrix's cheap hotel dungeon."</p><p>Deciding I don't like the idea of either, I make use of the strength I got from that venomous spider. I pull my right hand, and the handcuff just breaks off. I use my freed right hand to break the other cuff on my left wrist in half.</p><p>Freed, I step out of the bed. Then I realize something.</p><p>"Where's my shirt?"</p><p>I was only in my black pants and socks. I was seriously beginning to think this was the dominatrix lair.</p><p>"What the hell happened?"</p><p>I sit back on the bed and try to remember. There were some guys in black armor and guns shooting up a house. The house belonged to that Maddie girl from school. Or was it Megan?</p><p>Not important.</p><p>I jumped in to help, for some fucking reason. I take out the gun guys. That was the easy part.</p><p>Then the tall lady came out.</p><p>After that, I got something that I think my grandma used to call a "full-blooded whooping". I seriously did not stand a chance, and I think I got stepped. I looked at the mirror on the desk. My chest has a large bruise. It's pretty faded but noticeable. And it proves that I did indeed get stepped on.</p><p>There was also that girl with the claws. She looked familiar. I think she was also at school.</p><p>But after that, I took out the strong lady. Did I use my... shock fingers? I seriously need a better name for that. Anyway, I used that to make that tall lady pass out. I did the same thing myself moments later.</p><p>"Ok,<em> that explains what happened. But how did I get here? And where is my shirt?</em>"</p><p>I look for where it could be when it happens.</p><p><em>Spider-sense</em>.</p><p>Whatever new alarm system my brain has kicked in. I turn my head back to the door. I can see the knob turning.</p><p>I let instinct take over from there. I jump up and cling to the ceiling. Just for good measure, I turn on my invisibility power. Just to be safe.</p><p>The door opens, and someone walks in. The door closes again behind them, and take a look.</p><p>It's the same girl from the house.</p><p>Now that I get a better look at her, I can see that it is that girl I had seen at school. She had come with Megan, saying she was her cousin. Some people said she was a freak, but I was a little preoccupied to pay much attention. But if the claws I saw are any indication, she probably would count as a freak.</p><p>Just like me.</p><p>"<em>What was her name again? She was introduced to the class when she came in. What was it?</em>" I wonder as I watch her walk to the bed I was in. She looks at the broken handcuffs. Then she... sniffs the air?</p><p>"I know you are here" she states. "I can smell you."</p><p>My eyes widen. If she's also a mutant, then that must be one of her powers.</p><p>"I have no intention to harm you. I bought you here to get you away from Kimura. And to ask questions" She says as she walks underneath where I am sticking. She looks straight up at where I am.</p><p>"Let us talk."</p><p>I'm so surprised by being found that I unconsciously become visible again.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hello" she cooly responds. "If you would come down, we could both ask our questions."</p><p>"Ok," I say as I land down on my feet. "One quick question first though. Where's my shirt?"</p><p>"Your backpack is in the corner. There are clothes in there."</p><p>I see it. I say "thanks" as I open it and pull out one of my black t-shirts.</p><p>"So, uh, where are we?"</p><p>"Nevada."</p><p>"What? How did I get to Nevada?"</p><p>"I drove you here with the rest of my family. You were asleep for three days, so you would not remember."</p><p>"Asleep? Is it because of the injuries?"</p><p>"Most likely" the girl responds. "Though I will admit, you are healing at a much faster rate than a normal person. Your ribs were cracked and your head had severe bleeding. Is healing another one of your powers?"</p><p>Did I heal that fast? "Honestly? I'm not entirely sure. I only got my powers a week ago."</p><p>The girl narrows her eyes. "If you have only had your powers for so short a time, then how were you capable of defeating the men outside the house? They were trained to confront me. So how did you win?"</p><p>"I wasn't fighting. All of that was instinct more than anything" I explain.</p><p>"You are saying that all of the fightings you did was instinctual? You have no training?"</p><p>"No. Though I think my powers help" I say. "If I could ask something, who exactly were all those guys at the house?"</p><p>The girl frowns. "It is likely best that you do not know. They may decide to chase you. To silence you."</p><p>"Because...?"</p><p>"They are involved in things that they don't want people to know about. They will get rid of anyone that stands in their way. Which is why you should probably avoid..."</p><p>"Too late for that" I interrupt. "Unless you forgot, I took out some of their men and helped you take out the lady in leather. I'd say I'm pretty involved already."</p><p>"That does not mean you should involve yourself further" the girl argues. "Doing so would put you in more danger."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"They were after me, to begin with. Nothing will change."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I am the person they are after. So long as I am alone, no one else will get hurt."</p><p>...</p><p>"Bullshit."</p><p>The girl narrows her eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about? What does waste have to do with anything?"</p><p>"What I am saying" I begin while trying to ignore that weird second question, "Is that your plan has a hole. If they are after you, then they don't care about anyone else. That means they'll probably take out anyone who gets involved in the slightest. Me getting shot at was an accident. More of those might happen if you stay alone."</p><p>The girl seems to be considering. Her eyes are on the ground.</p><p>"What do you suggest then? If my plan is flawed?"</p><p>What am I suggesting again? I was originally just going to see if I could find a safe spot for myself. But maybe...</p><p>"Do you know about any safe places for mutants?"</p><p>"I know of one. I planned to go there."</p><p>"Great. We can do that."</p><p>"<em>We?</em>"</p><p>"Yeah. You know what you're doing with the whole survival thing. I just tag along and help you out. If these bad people come after us again, I can help you hold them off, and keep innocent people out of the way. Just like I did with your sister."</p><p>"Cousin."</p><p>"Point still stands" I retort. "I think this could work. What about you?"</p><p>She's thinking about it. I can tell by her face. Her lip is slightly pursed, so she has to be considering. And if I could get some help, that would be great too.</p><p>"All right. I will work with you."</p><p>"Great," I say.</p><p>The girl steps forward and grabs me by the collar of my shirt. She pulls me to her eye level and gives me a glare similar to my grandma whenever someone pissed her off.</p><p>"Let me make this clear. You will help me <em>only</em> if I need it. If I tell you to back off, you <em>will</em> run away from the danger. Understand?"</p><p>"Crystal" I weakly answer.</p><p>"Say you agree!"</p><p>"All clear. Got it!" I yell back.</p><p>"Good. Now grab your things so we can leave."</p><p>"Now?" I just woke up. I just got some answers to what was happening. And this girl just agreed to be partners in this. Did she want to move now?</p><p>"Yes. We have spent too long here as it is. We need to move before we are found."</p><p>"Are they seriously that good?"</p><p>"Yes. Now hurry!"</p><p>"Ok. Ok," I mutter as I grab my stuff. Laura leads me outside. She has a truck waiting.</p><p>It is at this point that I realize that this little road trip I am about to take with a girl whose name I just learned might not be the best for my health.</p><p>"<em>Eh, I'm in too deep anyway,</em>" I think as I get in the truck. "<em>Let's see how this turns out.</em>"</p><p>"By the way, what's your name?"</p><p>The girl hesitates for a second before answering.</p><p>"My name is Laura."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Laura. I'm Eli."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Los Angeles</strong>
</p><p>At what used to be the Kinney residence, a black SUV pulled over. From the car, a man in a gray suit stepped out. His face showed extreme displeasure as he eyed his surroundings.</p><p>There were men littered all around the area. All of them were supposed to be the best in the business. True professionals. People who could get the simple mission done.</p><p>Instead, they were all crumpled on the ground like sacks of rocks. But what surprised him the most was the lack of blood. The soldiers he had sent to assist Kumira were still alive. And they were free of stab wounds. This was something that didn't match the weapon's usual tactics. Something else had happened here.</p><p>There was only one person who could give him a good report. The same someone who was currently sitting outside an ambulance and rubbing her walked over to her.</p><p>"Kimura. Report."</p><p>"Everything was going according to plan Rice. I had X on her knees, her family set to be silenced, and the transport ready to take us back."</p><p>"What happened then?" Xander Rice inquired. "Why is it that my top enforcer failed her mission? Why is X-23 still loose?"</p><p>Kimura sighed. "It's because of an interloper."</p><p>"Interloper?"</p><p>"Some kid. I think he was a mutant" Kimura began to explain. "He had enhanced agility. He was jumping everywhere, at heights no normal human could reach. He was also stronger than he looked. I saw him throw one of the men with one punch."</p><p>"Is that how he defeated you? With strength?"</p><p>"No," Kimura said, visibly cringing at the word 'defeated'. "He had good instincts, as he was able to dodge some of my hits. But he is untrained, so his strength wasn't very useful to him. I was able to subdue him easily. The problem came when he used some sort of electricity from his hands."</p><p>"Electricity? I thought you could resist tasers."</p><p>"It wasn't normal electricity. Whatever it was, it didn't attack my skin. It went <em>beneath</em> my skin and attacked my nerves. That's how I got taken out."</p><p>Rice narrowed his eyes in interest. Whatever that attack was, it seemed like a useful ability. Perhaps if they found this boy...</p><p>"What did he look like?"</p><p>"He had on a red hoodie and black pants. His skin was dark, and he had curly hair. Likely Hispanic, possibly mixed. Wasn't able to get a name."</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"Yes. He also has some sort of webbing power?"</p><p>"Webbing?"</p><p>"Yes. He had these webs that came out of his wrists. Sort of like a spider" Kimura said. "It pretty gross.</p><p>"I see" was all Rice responded with. "Wait until you are at full capacity. We will continue to search for X-23. Once we find her, we'll send another team, you included, to get her. We will also prepare countermeasures in case this boy shows up again."</p><p>Kimura nodded.</p><p>As Rice walked away, he pulled out his phone.</p><p>"Hello? Send this message to the Colonel and the Doctor. Tell them I found a new subject" Rice said. "Enhanced agility and strength, bio-electrical touch, and organic wrist-based webbing. Codename this one Target S."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>So here is this idea. Let me just clear up some stuff.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The original character here is Elias Alcazar. Or Eli for short. He is a mutant here, not a mutate. His powers are similar to those of Miles Morales, but they are not carbon copies of each other. His origin is also similar, but again, not a carbon copy. There's more info on my profile.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If any of you have any doubts about Eli beating Kimura, remember this. The venom strike attacks an enemy's nervous system. Kimura's skin may be unbreakable, but I don't think her nerves are.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And yes, the pairing will be Laura Kinney (X-23).</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>